spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Finale
is the upcoming series finale of SpongeBob SquarePants. It is set to premiere sometime in 2015. Production On November 23, 2012, Stephen Hillenburg stated that the show is only halfway through its lifecycle and will continue through 2015 so that he and his crew may focus on his other series, Mark and Kate, set to premiere in August 2013. On February 25, 2013, the episode was named "SpongeBob and Patrick Leave...for a Year" but was renamed "To Hollywood with SpongeBob" and then "SpongeBob and Patrick Go to Hollywood" and finally "The Finale" in December. Transcript -Episode Starts with SpongeBob and Patrick in SpongeBobs house in the bench- SpongeBob:Well this is the book could we use it SpongeBob opens the book Patrick:Hey look this was Bikini Bottom without water but you saved the water *Part of Reef Blower* SpongeBob:ok next page *next page SpongeBob:Hey did u knew were fat with so much water we are no friends anymore did u knew Patrick:Yes! *part of Naughty Nautical Neighbors* SpongeBob' and Patrick': Hahahahahaha!!! Doorbell rings SpongeBob opens the door The New Kelp City News man:Did u knew u blew bubbles? SpongeBob:Yes *part of What did happened with SpongeBob* The New Kelp City News man:youre now never anymore allowed at the city capice? SpongeBob:ill do it but i dont need new kelp city SpongeBob and Patrick goes to everyone his major friends SpongeBob's major friends are running Squidward:Ok why were running Mr Krabs:were not adviced!!! SpongeBob:ill take the bus u stay here Sandy Charlie:THEY TOKE MY BUS!!!!! SpongeBob,Patrick,Mr Krabs and Squidward jumping out of the bus Sandy:well i go Mrs of the Jail:Sorry we dont have some Cards Anymore for science show sold out! Sandy runs away Bad boy:Hey give me ur money Sandy:NO Sandy Runs away Bad boy:COME BACK Bad boy chases Sandy Sandy fights with the bad boy the bus bounces the Chum Bucket Plankton:Get away Krabs this is my terrain Mr Krabs:Oh yeah??? Larry the lobster disseapers Larry:MANAGER FIGHT!!!! everyone disseapers to see the fight Plankton Whispers:We must do this Mr Krabs Whispers:ok Plankton and Mr Krabs are fake fighting -At Sandy- Bad boy changes higher and Sandy runs away Sandy goes to the forest and found the monster that visits Bikini Bottom -part of monsters that visits Bikini Bottom- Sandy:Can you fight with the bad boy? The Monsters and the giant bad boy is fighting -At SpongeBob and his friends- SpongeBob:This must gonna be not cool!!! Patrick:No!!! Squidward:Why this gonna be not good aargh Squidward tackle accidentaly a man Man:HE TACKLED ME!! All SpongeBob major friends goes to home SpongeBob:Were Save! Everyone gets in SpongeBobs house SpongeBob:Ahhhh they are getting in Howard:They Pushed my caravan!! Man in Chicken suit:They Stole my Customers!! Charlie:They Toke my Bus!!! Kelp city Strong man:they escaped from new kelp city!! One of Stinkys:They Toke me an deceiver!! Mr Krabs:This is The End of us SpongeBob:Waaaaaaaaaaaaitttt!!!! were sorry guys were scared of that Howard:but were just angry we toked u SpongeBob:We Dont want get killed Man in Chicken Suit:Well ok Everyone likes SpongeBob and his friends!! -Episode ended- Category:Episodes Category:Series Finale